Chemical structure rendering software is widely used by research and educational institutions to depict chemical structures and chemical reactions of interest. Unlike chemical formulas or chemical names, structural formulas provide a graphical representation of the molecular structure. A graphical chemical structure representation is capable of indicating the arrangements of atoms in a way that a chemical formula cannot.
Many techniques are available for file sharing and workspace collaboration, including shared desktop views, cloud collaboration solutions, Bump™ by Bump Technologies of Mountain View, Calif. for physically transferring files upon physically bumping two mobile devices together, peer-to-peer file sharing (P2P) protocol for sharing files between member devices of a file sharing system, and direct connect protocol for transferring files from one computing device to another over a central hub.
There is a need for a file sharing and collaboration tool that is not application-dependent (e.g., does not require all member computing devices to view/modify/share the file(s) using the same software application) and not location-dependent (e.g., computing devices are not necessarily co-located during file sharing and collaboration).